Memory cards are presently very widely used because of their high level of security. In particular, they are used in the context of the securing of access to workstations. In this application, the workstation is equipped with a memory card reader connected to the computer. When a user wishes to use this workstation, he inserts his card into the dedicated reader. Depending on applications, the software requests him to key in his pin code to validate the opening of the session.
Memory cards can also integrate a contactless communications channel. This type of card equipped with an antenna can dialog remotely with a dedicated receiver.
In the context of an application for opening sessions on a computer, the use of a contactless card is extremely worthwhile because the user no longer has to insert his card into a dedicated reader connected to said computer, since the card remotely transmits, for example, the codes for starting the session.
However, this method has the drawback of not being discriminating when the card is within range of several computers. The card does not know which computer it must get connected to, in other words which computer the card bearer has chosen to work with.